


Surrounded By Him

by fairyeyes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Episode Related, Introspection, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: He tore them down because he was worried Victor would come in and Yuri himself be embarrassed by it – not because Victor would’ve been freaked out by it as anyone else would; but based on and how narcissistic he could be, he imagined he’d become entranced by his own self. Yuri could barely be in the same room as his idol. Even in the past, when Victor had asked him out of the blue for a commemorative photo, he couldn’t stand to be in the same space as him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) [Check out my writing Tumblr](http://basic-baka.tumblr.com/)! Well, well, well, did I expect to be involved in another fandom? Of course not, this ride to hell never ends, my friends!! I was talking to my friends on Twitter and because Victor’s a little narcissistic, we wondered if he’d make out with Yuri in the room full of posters of himself.
> 
> Okay, granted, it’s not exactly the ROOM of posters, but it’s a room regardless. ;;; Anyway, apparently I didn’t want to just have it as a make out session so I added in some introspection. Hope you guys like it. ;;;
> 
> As the series goes on, I might write more because I really like the Yuris and Victor and the possible dynamic we bring (in other words, this is probably one of the few sports anime I’m hyped for ahaha…)! So please look forward to it!

**Surrounded by Him**

Katsuki Yuri couldn’t sleep. His idol, Victor Nikiforov, was only a few steps outside his door. He slept with his precious poodle and Yuri was in his room which had once been covered with Victor’s face.

He tore them down because he was worried Victor would come in and Yuri himself be embarrassed by it – not because Victor would’ve been freaked out by it as anyone else would; but based on and how narcissistic he could be, he imagined he’d become entranced by his own self. Yuri could barely be in the same room as his idol. Even in the past, when Victor had asked him out of the blue for a commemorative photo, he couldn’t stand to be in the same space as him.

Yuri lifted up his arms in the air – he wanted to grab and reach to Victor. Although, after he’d finally met him – did he want to touch him? Did he want to get passed him? As Yuri had been in last place for the past five years, he’d thought he was over his depression. Sometimes it still haunted in his dreams, in his weight, in his reality and with Victor staying in the room in his family’s inn, he wasn’t sure if he could even breathe.

The now empty walls reflected his own achievements. Yuri knew that he had long since put himself against a standard that now seemed impossible to him. Victor did offer to become his coach but if Yuri couldn’t stay in the same room as him… He put his arms down and looked away. He shifted his body to match where he looked and he closed his eyes. He tried to sleep but found himself unable to.

Yuri let out a sigh. He sat up and decided to look at the posters again one last time before the image of his idol was completely destroyed; the young man sighed as he quietly made his way to the closet after he grabbed his glasses from the nightstand next to his bed. The floors creaked and squeaked but he knew his family were used to it – it was Victor he stepped quietly for. He couldn’t imagine the jet lag the other felt so he did his best to remain as respectful as possible.

However, in the middle of his trek, he forgot that he needed a light. His closet didn’t have its own light, something he was somewhat used to in the hotels, and he himself had only gotten home a few days ago. He cursed under his breath as he quickly made his way back to grab his phone. Unfortunately, because of his massive weight gain, and general clumsiness, he managed to trip over his own two feet and made a loud thud against the wooden floor.

He’d hope his family, and especially Victor, didn’t hear it. He cursed to himself once again as he winced in pain from the fall. Yuri decided to wait for a little bit to see if anyone would react, a yell, a curse, a worry but no one said anything. He let out a relieved sigh as he slowly got back up, with his phone in his hand, and walked back to the closet.

Once more, he tiptoed his familiar way to his closet where he frantically hid the posters earlier. Soon, he made it to the door and opened it as quietly as possible. Naturally, this was the night the door made an unnatural loud squeal as he made his way in as hastily, and without falling, as much as possible. He gritted his teeth. Yuri hoped and prayed that Victor wasn’t a light sleeper so he could look at the posters in peace.

All he wanted was one last look at the familiar pictures he’d acquired as he grew up, trained, and practiced. He wanted to prep for the possible hardships he might have to face along the ways, especially his past failures. He let out a sigh as he turned on the flashlight app on his phone. His glasses fogged up a little bit – possibly from his fingerprints for hastily putting them on – and looked around. The posters were still placed in the same spots and they all seemed to be perfectly laid out. He looked at them. Every one of them were of Victor from each season since he first laid eyes on him all those years ago – nostalgic waves flourished around him as he could feel the tingling feeling he’d always have anytime he’d look at them.

He couldn’t see them as well as he usually did under his room’s light but he couldn’t help but continuously admire them. He got comfortable and started to reflect when he decided to figure skate. It had been easy to gain access to the rink but he never realized how beautiful one could be during the echoes of a chorus. He imagined himself pulling Victor’s signature moves with just as little ease but almost as soon as he became comfortable, he heard the closet door suddenly open behind him.

“What are you doing?” The sleepy voice surprised Yuri so suddenly he froze up and slowly used his peripherals, and turned his head, to see who he woke up.

_Oh no! Don’t tell me...!!!_

As it were, it was Victor himself – the idol whose posters he possessed and now looked at them in the closet, with a flashlight app from his phone, in the middle of the night. Suddenly, he was a little more than aware of how it looked to him.

Yuri dropped his phone and rapidly stood up. From what he could tell, it seemed that his parents gave the Russian man a green yukata to wear around the inn, as per usual with guests, and his hair was completely tousled over from his sleep. He wanted to explain to the ice skater that it wasn’t as it seemed – he’s just such a big fan that he felt embarrassed had Victor seen them; but before Yuri could go in any further detail, he felt his shirt collar being pulled, then his chin, and he touched another pair of lips.

For some reason, he’d always thought Victor would be as cold as the ice they skated on – but they weren’t. They were soft. They almost seemed fragile. Yuri was surprised by the sudden movement of the man. Could he see in the dark or did his phone manage to shine the light, literally, of how much Yuri idolized him? Victor was quite the flirtatious and extravagant type – Yuri wasn’t sure why Victor always wanted to get close to him. He knew it wasn’t a “foreigner” thing as he was one in Detroit himself.

The only thing that was cold of Victor’s were his hands. His lips felt warm and yet something about his hands seemed unnaturally cold. Eventually, the older man let go of Yuri and Yuri instantly pulled back. He hopped to the other end of the closet, as he aimlessly tried to hide any other memorabilia of his, but Victor seemed different. Granted, he was flirtatious and elegant but there something else lied underneath him.

“H-hey, are you okay? I-I’m sorry I-I-I fell and woke you up…I-I was just trying to…” he couldn’t finish a sentence. All he could think about were the warm lips that were pressed up against his. Victor came in the closet and, this time, gently pressed his lips against Yuri’s. The taller man had to hunch over a little bit to reach him better but Yuri started to accept his kisses, though he was still shocked at first.

It didn’t take long for Victor’s tongue to try to get Yuri to open his mouth. Yuri was truly inexperienced but he could feel himself crossing a line he knew he shouldn’t cross. And yet something about this felt natural to him; about as natural as him skating on the rink.

Victor easily took the lead and sensually kissed and pushed Yuri against him so he could taste him more. Yuri allowed him to take the lead as he felt Victor push him against the closet wall. There may have been additional thumps and thuds but Yuri’s mind quickly dizzied from the new sensations he felt from his idol. Anytime he’d open his eyes and looked in a direction, he’d see a variation of Victor’s faces. His young face, to the face he made when he won the Grand Prix, to the face he stared at which was filled with a lust he never saw in anyone before. Victor’s kisses were about as deep and profound as the music he chose for his performances. His tongue was just as skilled as his legs were.

Yuri was surprised at himself as he mimicked the movements to Victor’s with almost perfect ease. Just as he perfectly mimicked his performance on the viral video, he picked it up just as quick as the man’s idol made out with him.

Eventually, the two pulled away and Yuri fell to the ground. He couldn’t breathe at the sudden sensations he felt and he wanted to parse it all together. He wanted to avoid Victor’s face but the man sat down next to him and smiled. Yuri couldn’t help but smile back though he couldn’t help but wonder if Victor had a reason. And yet, before he could even ask, Victor got up and left with nary a word. Yuri couldn’t bring himself to say anything either but it would’ve been nice to have something said.

He bit the lip which was a bit swollen from the small albeit passionate session he just had.

He watched the man leave in silence within his own silence. All he could see were Victor’s faces and instead of the familiar nostalgic feeling he used to have, he felt something strange, almost good, about it. He didn’t realize when he fell asleep however, because even in his dreams, he was still surrounded by him.


End file.
